The present invention is directed to grinding tool bit formed of a disk-shaped base member covered with cutting elements on its radially outer circumferential surface and on a region of at least one side face adjacent the circumferential surface.
Grinding tools or tool bits of the above type are used for cutting or grinding hard materials, such as concrete or rock.
A grinding tool is disclosed in DE-OS 35 13 687 including a disk-shaped base member covered with diamond grains at its radially outer circumferential surface as well as on its side faces.
While this known grinding tool can be used as a cutting disk or as a slot cutter, surface grinding is only marginally possible, since the disk-shaped base member has a constant thickness. With the grinding tool inclined relative to the surface to be worked, only the circumferential contour rests on the surface to be worked and the grinding surface proper is spaced from the surface to be worked. If the grinding tool is placed in a parallel position with respect to the surface to be worked, all of the cutting elements on one side face would be in contact with the surface to be worked, however, such position involves migration of the grinding tool on the surface to be worked.